broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
062 Stay There
The background is black. ; Panel 1 Zane and the nurse are talking in the hospital room. She looks sternly at him and says "The sun is nearly up, Mr. Zane. No signs of concussion, but someone should keep an eye on you. And I expect you've arrived at *sobriety* by now." Zane looks cowed and embarrassed as he looks away and replies, "After tonight, I think I just might stay there, ma'am." ; Panel 2. Dr. Angstrom says to the nurse, "After this late night, we're all quite exhausted. I'll bring my car around to the entrance, and we'll be --" The nurse spots Iris, who is standing next to Dr. Angstrom, listening to the conversation. She raises one hand up, and looks surprised, as indicated by small thin lines coming from her head. She says "Is that you, Miss Bellweather?" ; Panel 3. The nurse rushes toward Iris, looking suddenly very concerned and motherly. She puts one hand on Iris' shoulder and brings her other hand to her heart, saying "Oh, I'm *sorry*, child! I didn't know *you* were here. How have you been getting along? Poor Iris, I've thought of you often!" Iris, smiling cheerily, says "...Have we met before?" Dr. Angstrom looks on, frowning slightly. He's shown in profile and his tired eyes are visible behind his glasses. ; Panel 4. The nurse looks startled, and bringing both hands up in front of her chest, asks "Are you not feeling well? I'm certain it's still a terrible shock --" Iris replies "*What* shock? What do you *mean*?" ; Panel 5. Iris, still smiling cheerily, listens to the nurse, who says "You were *here* a month ago... when you brought *your father* to the emergency room. On the night that he *died.*" Dr Angstrom and Zane both look shocked, thin white lines coming from their heads. Dr. Angstrom's eyes aren't visible, but his mouth is open, and his hands are balled up near his chest. Zane's eyes open wide and his jaw drops, and he steps backwards. Until now, all of the panels set in the hospital have been colored in cold, sterile grayish blues and grayish greens. This panel is a vivid, startling purplish-red. The part where Iris is placed is stained with a dark, blood red. ; Panel 6. All of the other panels appear, as usual, to be placed on top of the background, but this panel's background is entirely black, making it look like it is part of the background. Iris, her face vacant and her smile starting to fade, says "That's right." ; Panel 7. Iris starts crying, bringing her hands to her chest and saying "I..." Her voice quavers and in small type, she says "I forgot." Her whole face is contorted with misery and pain, her eyebrows drawn together and bags appearing under her eyes. The background is mostly purplish-red, but some of the red stain remains on the left of the page, and splotches of blue appear near the top and right.